Kingdom Hearts: Three Stories
Kingdom Hearts: Three Stories is a series of films. Summary This is a Story of Three Heroes from their Stories. They can meet the People and Their World's and keep the light safe from Darkness, and Those Stories leads to Kingdom Hearts. Stories Kingdom Hearts: Three Stories (Digimon Stories) Kingdom Hearts: Three Stories (Loonatic Stories) Kingdom Hearts: Three Stories (Sora's Stories) Kingdom Hearts: A Superhero Adventure Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions Kingdom Hearts: A LEGO Dimensions Adventure Kingdom Hearts X (Chi) Back Cover Dissidia: Kingdom Hearts Q Legendary Warriors in World of Digimon Episode of Makoto Yuki Episode of Ashi Crisis Core: Persona 5 World of Persona and Final Fantasy Strawhat Pirates in Journey in the Realm of Darkness Heroes: First Fright Heroes: Mystery Mayhem Kingdom Hearts 3 (Keyblade, Digimon and Warrior's Story) Heroes * Sora * Donald * Goofy * Ryan F-Freeman * Crash Bandicoot * Sci-Ryan * Shoutmon * Gumdramon * Damemon * Jibanyan * Whisper * USApyon * Komasan * Komajiro * Ace Bunny * Daffy Duck * Wile E Coyote * Roxas (Sora's Nobody) * Ranyx (Ryan's Nobody) * Xion * Xgem * Veemon (Shoutmon's Nobody) * Hawkmon (Damemon's Nobody) * Dorumon (Gumdramon's Nobody) * Gaomon * Agumon * Falcomon * Buster Bunny * Babs Bunny * Plucky Duck * Dizzy Devil * Calamity Coyote * Roderick Rat * Rhubert Rat * Reggie Raccoon * Danforth Drake * Bledsoe Brabant * Little Beeper * Mickey * Optimus Prime * Bumblebee * Zig * Sharko * Marina * Fuyunyan * Bugs Bunny * Ventus * Terra * Aqua * Spyro * Pop Fizz * Jet-Vac * Eruptor * Stealth Elf * Kumamon * Kotemon * Bearmon * Loweemon * Lobomon * Agunimon * Kazemon * Socermon * Beetlemon * Sparx * Gibson * Antuari * Nova * Otto * Riku * Cody Fairbrother * Psychemon * Dracmon * Opossummon * Danger Duck * Tech E Coyote * Rev Runner * Brian the Dog * Stewie Griffin * Inumaro * Nekoniyo * Tomnyan * KK-Brother (K-Koma and K-Jiro) * Robonyan F-Type * Bushinyan * Chase * Marshall * Rocky * Rubble * Zuma * Skye * Robo-Dog * Everest * Tracker * Doki * Gabi * Fico * Otto * Mundi * Anabelle * Laval * Eris * Cragger * Worriz * Rogon * Razar * Bladvic * Gorzan * Flinx * Ser Fangar *Shu *Jiro *Kluke *Marumaro *Zola *Happy *Carla *Pantherlily *Lucy Heartfilla *Natsu Dragneel *Gray Fullbuster *Erza Scarlet *Gajeel Redfox *Levy McGarden *Juvia Lockser *Wendy Marvell *Lann *Raynn *Master of Masters *Luxu *Ira *Ava *Aced *Invi *Gula *Lea *The Digidestined and their Digimon's *Total Drama Cast (Island, World Tour, Revenge of the Island and Pahkitew Island) *Mordecai *Rigby *Pop *Benson *Muscle Man *Skips *Hi-Five Ghost *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Maggie Simpson *Stan Smith *Francine Smith *Steve Smith *Hayley Smith *Roger *Klaus *Jeff Fischer *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Bob Bletcher *Linda Bletcher *Louise Bletcher *Gene Bletcher *Phillip J Fry *Bender *Leela *Hermey *Amy *Zoidberg *Professor Hubert J Fransworth *Kairi *Lexi Bunny *Conker The Squirrel *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Nami *Usopp *Vinsmoke Sanji *Tony Tony Chopper *Nico Robin *Franky *Brook *Rigby (EG) *Crash Bandicoot (EG) * *Ren Amamiya *Ryuji Sakamoto *Ann Takamaki *Morgana *Yusuke Kitagawa *Makoto Niijima *Futaba Sakura *Haru Okumura *Yu Narukami *Yosuke Hanamura *Chie Satonaka *Yukiko Amagi *Kanji Tatsumi *Rise Kijikawa *Teddie *Naoto Shirogane *Makoto Yuki *Yukari Takeba *Junpei Iori *Mitsuru Kirijo *Akihiko Sanada *Fuuka Yamagishi *Aigis *Shinjiro Aragaki *Ken Amada *Koromaru *Madam Magianort *Collide Bandicoot *Ryan Tokisaki *Drift (Autobot) *(Doki's Nobody) *Sci-Ranyx (Sci-Ryan's Nobody) *Logan Bandicoot (Crash's Nobody) *Stan Marsh *Kyle Broflovski *Kenny McCormick *Eric Cartman *Butter Scotch *Token Black *Jimmy Valmer *Timmy Burch *Craig Tucker *Clyde Donovan *Tweek Tweak *Bradley Biggle *Scott Malkinson *DogPoo Petuski *Wendy Testaburger *Red *Bebe Stevens *Annie Knitts *Heidi Turner *Minimighty Kids Villains *Master Xehanort *Quartzmon (Xehanort's Digimon) *Skeleton King (Xehanort's Friend) *Ryvine Sparkle *Dr. Neo Cortex *Enma the Monkey (Xemnas's Friend) *Xemnas *Apocalymon (Xemnas's Digimon) *Vixyner (Ryvine's Nobody) *Ryvine's Heartless *Black Guilmon (Ryvine's Digimon) *Mal *Blaineley *Tirek *Clyde Bandicoot *Ryalight Glimmer *Gate *Twivine Sparkle *Lord Vortech *Rothbart *Princess Dark Matter *Madame Gasket *Ansem *Lucemon *Mephiles the Hedgehog *Maleficent *Kaos *Pete *Swiper *Myotismon *DemiDevimon *Black Doom *Sylvestor *Exon *Laxm *Rofsiax *Vexen *Larxene *Zexion *Laxeaus *Demxy *Xigbar *Marluxia *Saix *Luxord *Xaldin *Milo the Raccoon (Zexion's Friend) *Ben the Gorilla (Laxeaus's Friend) *Marty the Martian (Vexen's Friend) *Susan the Wolf (Larxene's Friend) *John the Panther (Marluxia's Friend) *Mike the Dog (Demxy's Friend) *Edward the Eagle (Xaldin's Friend) *Phil the Duck (Saix's Friend) *Luke the Cat (Luxord's Friend) *Rick the Hedgehog (Xigbar's Friend) *Wizardmon (Saix's Digimon) *Leopardmon (Marluxia's Digimon) *Caturamon (Zexion's Digimon) *Crusadermon (Larxene's Digimon) *UlforceVeedramon (Vexen's Digimon) *Dynasmon (Laxeaus's Digimon) *Devimon (Xigbar's Digimon) *Divermon (Demxy's Digimon) *Shurimon (Xaldin's Digimon) *Jokermon (Luxord's Digimon) *Vanitas *Dark Spyro *Dark Kumamon *Dark Kotemon *Dark Bearmon *Mandarin *Duskmon (Quartzmon's Pupil) *Young Xehanort (Xehanort's Young Self) *Rytech (Lord Vortech's Heartless) *Rikex (Vortech's Nobody) *Makuta (Skeleton King's partner and Evil Cody's master) *Quintessa *Starscream *Nurse Nancy Cortex *Jestro *Aku *Megatron Trivia * * * Song * Wherever I go (Trent and Gwen's Seperate Way) *High to Be Loathed *Burn my Dread (Sora's Stories Intro) *Shadow World (Loonatic Stories Intro) *Wake up, Get up, get out there (Digimon's Stories Intro) *Mass Destruction (Sora's Stories Battle Theme) *Reach out to the Truth (Loonatic Stories Battle Theme) *Last Surprise (Digimon Stories Battle Theme) *Want to be Close (Twilight Town) *Heartbreak, Heartbreak (Acme Acres) *Beneath the Mask (Radiant Garden) *Maze of Life (Dissidia: Kingdom Hearts Q) Clips * Clip (Fry and Doki finding Tools for the Superhero Suit) * Clip (Landed in the Sun) * Clip (Phantom of the School) * Clip (Robot Attack the Canival) * Clip (The Giant Lobster attacked the Docks) * Clip (The Witch in the Castle) * Clip (Find a Tome of Doom) * Clip (A Red Knight attack the Studio) * Clip (Tornado's Attacks the Wild West) * Clip (Zombie's Takes over the Bayou) * Clip (Hi-Tech Adventure) * Clip (Strawhat Crew went to the Candy Convention) * Clip (Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Trent, Gwen and Noah's Forbidden Friendship) * Clip (Owen and Luffy's Eating Challenge) * Clip (Save New New York from Mom) * Clip (Trent's Nose has been Stolen) * Clip (Captured from the Slurm Queen) * Clip (Save Mike and Brook's Soul from the Robot Devil) * Clip (Duncan Cry) *Clip (Doki and his Friends fight their Nobodies Digimon) *Clip (Trent, The Strawhat Crew VS the Robot Devil) *Clip (Travel in Time from the President's Head) *Clip (Luffy and his crew saw Ryan-Xehanort) *Clip (Morgana's True Memories) *Clip (Kumamon's Prank Call) *Clip (Akira, Doki and Luffy in the Interrogation Room) *Clip (Akira, Doki and Luffy talk to Ashi) *Clip (Summer Camp in Acme Acres) *Clip (Fico's Puberty) *Clip (Doki and friend's go to Hawaii) *Clip (King's Game) *Clip (Mitsuru's Execution) *Clip (Get the Minimighty Squad and their friends) *Clip (I Never) *Clip (Crippled Joe's Leg) Trailers * Kingdom Hearts 3 D23 2018 Trailer (Sora's Story) * Kingdom Hearts 3 D23 2018 Trailer (Digimon's Story) * Kingdom Hearts 3 D23 2018 Trailer (Loonatic's Story) *Kingdom Hearts 3 Orchestra 2017 trailer (Digimon's Story) *Kingdom Hearts 3 Orchestra 2017 trailer (Loonatic's Story) *Kingdom Hearts 3 Orchestra 2017 trailer (Sora's Story) *Kingdom Hearts 3 D23 2017 (Digimon's Story) *Kingdom Hearts 3 D23 2017 (Loonatic's Story) *Kingdom Hearts 3 D23 2017 (Sora's Story) *Kingdom Hearts 3 Trailer Category:Films Based on Video Games Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:War films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Crossover Wars